1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a variety of functions and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electronic technology has enabled development of various types of display apparatuses. Among these, the display apparatuses such as TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, MP3 players, and so on have been distributed widely and used at most homes.
In order to meet customer's needs for newer and more diverse functions, efforts have recently been made to develop display apparatuses to newer forms.
Meanwhile, methods of using display apparatuses have been diversified from a usual way of using control device such as a remote controller, to a variety of control methods such as voice recognition controlling, controlling by way of user's motion, and so on. For example, in order to reserve sleep mode that automatically turns off display apparatus at predetermined time, methods such as using remote controller in a manner of using a mouse, instructing with voices, instructing with motions performed by user's body parts, or other methods are used.
While there are a variety of methods for executing functions of display apparatus as described above, it is certainly not easy to be familiarized with these functions.
Accordingly, a method is necessary, with which various functions of the display apparatus can be used with enhanced utilization.